


I Hope You’re Always There To Comfort Me

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Stitchers - Freeform, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten is affected by a traumatic stitch which causes her to be afraid of being alone, so she calls a special someone to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You’re Always There To Comfort Me

It was around midnight when Kirsten started to truly feel the effects of the stitch earlier that day. She had stitched into the mind of a little girl who was brutally murdered, leaving her feeling childlike emotions afterwards. For instance, she practically begged Camille not to leave her alone in the house while she went out with Linus. Not that she would ever admit it to her roommate, but Kirsten needed her tonight. She needed someone to stay with her, to comfort her. Without giving it a second thought, Kirsten reached for her phone and called the only person she knew who would come over at almost one in the morning just to be with her. 

“Kirsten, is everything okay?” Cameron answered on the first ring, his voice sounding quite panicked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, I just…I just need you.” Kirsten instantly felt tears pool into her eyes. She swore under her breath while quickly wiping them away. She didn’t even remember the last time she had cried. This was definitely residual emotion.

“I’ll be there right away,” Cameron said. Kirsten knew he would understand. Even though she hadn’t shown it earlier, Cameron knew she was feeling the effects stitching into the little girl.

“Thank you,” Kirsten whispered before hanging up. She had never felt as vulnerable as she did right at this moment.

Nearly a half hour later, Kirsten heard a knock at the door. She opened it up and instantly fell into Cameron’s open arms. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she said into his chest, her voice shaky.

They stayed standing at the door, Cameron gently rubbing her back. “Nothing is wrong with you,” he said softly. “Come on.” He guided her over to the couch. “I know today’s stitch really got to you.”

“The girl’s stepfather murdered her,” Kirsten whispered. “I can’t help but think that it could have been me.”

“Don’t say that,” Cameron said, his voice soft and soothing. “You said that Ed treated you like his daughter. He loved you. He would never do anything like that.”

Kirsten nodded. “You’re right.”

“Well that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that to me.” Cameron smirked. “I should have gotten it on tape.”

Kirsten cracked a smile. “Don’t get used to it, Smartypants, I’m always right.”

A comfortable silence washed over them for a couple minutes. “Alright, Stretch, you should probably get some sleep,” Cameron said shortly after, noticing Kirsten yawning. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Don’t leave, okay?” Kirsten mumbled, leaning against him. Cameron grabbed a blanket from the couch and draped it across the both of them.

“I won’t. I promise.” He looked down at Kirsten, who was already fast asleep. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead. Even though he knew she was still just experiencing the residual emotion from the stitch, Cameron realized that it was still Kirsten underneath. She could still feel vulnerable around him. Suddenly, Cameron was overcome with a strong sensation of–well, he didn’t exactly know what it was. It wasn’t love…Or maybe it was. He wasn’t so sure. What he was sure about was that Kirsten needed him tonight. She chose him over anyone else. That had to mean something, right? Cameron let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes as he let the steady sound of Kirsten’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
